Resurrección definitiva
by Daria
Summary: Finalmente...ha vuelto para siempre. Aquél famoso detective...Shinichi Kudo. ¿Qué pasará a su alrededor? ¡Dejen reviews!
1. El Kogoro durmiente reflexiona

****

Resurrección definitiva

Cap. 1 – El Kogoro durmiente reflexiona

Soy el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri. Seguramente todos me conocen como el Kogoro durmiente. Cuando resuelvo casos dicen que lo hago de una forma muy peculiar: sentado, con los ojos cerrados y sin mover la boca. Y, después de resolverlos, no recuerdo nada sobre el caso y simulo que sí que sé algo para no perder mi reputación.

Pero, aunque sea un gran actor simulándolo, sé perfectamente que yo no soy el que los resuelve. Hasta hace un año no tenía nada de éxito en mi trabajo y, de repente, empiezo a ser un detective de fama. ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Una repentina inspiración me ha alumbrado? Eso era lo que yo pensaba los primeros días pero después empecé a sospechar qué, o mejor dicho quién, era el causante de aquello. Ahora estoy casi seguro de que es Conan. Fue llegar con Ran a la oficina y comenzar a tener éxito yo. Además, muchas veces, cuando estamos en medio de un caso, Conan me lleva a otra parte o me dice algo y, de repente, me quedo dormido. Seguro que es él el que me hace eso. Pero no estoy seguro de lo que hace para dormirme. Y, después, misteriosamente, me despierto y ya se ha solucionado el caso. Y yo sin acordarme de nada.

¿Quién es Conan realmente? Sencillamente, no creo que sea un niño tal y como aparenta. Sabe demasiado para ser un niño normal y corriente. A veces pienso que podría ser hijo de un multimillonario que le dio mucha educación o la reencarnación de algún detective famoso...

Me pone de los nervios que el crío se vaya paseando de un lado a otro por la escena del crimen y diciendo cosas que nos dan pistas. Me da rabia que sea más inteligente que YO, siendo yo un detective con experiencia y él, un crío.

La verdad es que me gustaría hacer una prueba. Que Conan se fuera por un tiempo y ver si mi inspiración de "Kogoro durmiente" desaparece. Entonces se confirmarían mis sospechas...pero tampoco quiero perder mi reputación. Ahí está el dilema. Por eso no le he echado de la oficina todavía.

> > - ¡Hija! ¿Dónde está el crío? – pregunté a Ran, que estaba preparando la cena.
>> 
>> - ¿Conan-kun? ¿No recuerdas? Se fue a dormir a casa del profesor Agasa y los otros chicos. – contestó ella sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.
>> 
>> - Ah...sí. Es verdad. ¿Cuánto queda para la cena? ¡Tengo hambre!
>> 
>> - Papá...¡no seas impaciente! Queda poco. – dijo Ran, un poco cabreada.
>> 
>> - Sí, sí...

Encendí el televisor y cambié al canal en el que solía haber películas policíacas. Hoy no había nada. Sólo anuncios. Cogí un cigarro y lo encendí mientras miraba al humo que iba saliendo. ¿Quién demonios será ese niño? ¿Por qué no le vienen a recoger nunca? Es raro que sus padres no se preocupen por él. O a lo mejor sus padres murieron pero no quiso decirlo. ¿Quién sabe? Este niño es todo un misterio.

Acaba de sonar el teléfono y Ran ha ido a cogerlo. Observé cómo lo cogía y hablaba. También intenté escuchar la conversación para saber quién era.

> > - Oficina Mouri, ¿dígame? – dijo Ran al descolgar el teléfono.

Miré la cara de Ran y vi que cambió su expresión a una de cabreada pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Me imaginé quién era antes de que Ran volviera a hablar.

> > - ¡Shinichi! Hasta que por fin llamas. Pensé que ya habías desaparecido. Hace mucho que no llamabas.

Lo sabía. El criajo detective desaparecido. Ahora que lo pienso su desaparición también coincidió con el comienzo de mi éxito. Antes, él me robaba todos los casos y el trabajo. Pero cuando desapareció todo cambió. Y también llegó Conan. Todo esto es muy raro. ¿Habrá relación entre todas estas cosas? Mi éxito, Conan, Kudo.

No puede ser. Imposible. ¿Qué tiene que ver Conan en todo esto?

Dejaré de pensar en esto...porque no me lleva a ninguna parte.

> > - ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Te vas a quedar en Tokio para siempre de nuevo? ¿No vas a volver a irte? – dijo Ran muy rápido, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡No puede ser! Si ese crío vuelve...estaré arruinado de nuevo. Conan quizá no...¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?

> > - Vale. ¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien! Pero, podía haber venido a despedirnos...bueno, vale. Ahora voy.

Ran colgó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación entonando una canción que yo desconocía.

> > - ¿Hija? ¿Qué pasa?
>> 
>> - Nada especial. Shinichi ha vuelto y hemos quedado ahora. Por cierto, me ha dicho que han venido a recogerle a Conan y se ha tenido que ir.
>> 
>> - ¿Qué?

Me quedé de piedra. Kudo había vuelto y Conan se había ido. Igual que aquella vez hace un año: Kudo se fue y Conan llegó. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y mi fama qué? ¿También se va a ir de la misma manera en que vino?

Pues como no sea que Kudo encogiera y se convirtiera en Conan y que ahora Conan haya crecido y se haya vuelto a convertir en Kudo...pero eso no tiene sentido...eso sólo pasa en las películas, los libros, los sueños y...en los mangas.

O sea que no puede ser.

- Fin del capítulo 1 -

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! He vuelto con otro fanfic de Detective Conan más. Ya será el tercero que tengo empezado xD. Por cierto, para los que todavía no os habéis dado cuenta, el título va por Shinichi. La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribirlo pensé sólo en hacerlo de un capítulo sobre los pensamientos de Kogoro sobre Conan (hacer ver que sí que piensa aunque no lo parezca xD) pero según iba escribiendo se me han ido ocurriendo ideas como contar en el segundo capítulo la salida de Shinichi y Ran (sería algo así como un capítulo para fans ShinxRan), la mentira de quedarse en casa de Agasa, etc. Espero que os vaya gustando y me deis ideas para el fanfic para que pueda continuarlo...si queréis. Por tanto, reviews con sugerencias, opiniones, etc. están permitidos y también emails. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (aunque quizá me encontréis antes en la continuación de los otros dos fanfics en los que estoy o quizá...en el comienzo de uno xD)


	2. Los amantes se reencuentran I

Cap. 2 – Los amantes se reencuentran ( I )

Cuando salí de casa empezó a llover. ¡Qué mala suerte!, pensé. Una vez que vamos a quedar y justo se pone a llover y yo, sin paraguas. Al menos llevaba el chubasquero, algo es algo. Fui andando por las calles de la ciudad, a cada paso que daba me daba ánimos interiores para aguantar la lluvia helada. Pensaba, ahora voy a ver a Shinichi y eso hace valer la pena todo lo que tenga que pasar.

Miré al cielo. Las nubes cada vez eran más oscuras y la luna quedaba tapada cada un tiempo por ellas. Sin embargo, la luna seguía brillando...una luna llena.

Entonces...pensé una escena romántica con él bajo la luz de la luna...¿Pero que estoy pensando?

Bueno, pensé, voy a llegar tarde a la cita si no me apresuro. Me puse a correr muy animada por encontrarme con Shinichi. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan animada. Creo que le quiero demasiado. Sonoko siempre me dice que me tengo que olvidar de él, que él no me merece y que yo merezco algo mejor pero es que...no creo que encuentre algo mejor. Para mí, él me basta y no quiero otro. Sólo él.

Pero yo no sé lo que siente él por mí...hoy tengo que preguntárselo sin falta y confesarle lo que yo siento.

Auch...¡qué daño! ¿Con qué me he chocado o quién?

- Perdone, ¿se ha hecho daño? – me dijo alguien con una voz de chico joven tendiéndome la mano, después de levantarse.

- No, no ha sido nada. Ha sido mi culpa porque no iba mirando por donde iba...discúlpeme... – dije torpemente aceptando su mano y levantándome con su ayuda.

- ¿Mouri? ¿Eres tú?

Al ver su cara me sorprendí mucho porque vi que era...

- ¡Hattori-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamé sorprendida mirándole.

- ¿Y tú, Mouri? Es muy tarde para estar por aquí a estas horas...¿no?

- Lo mismo te digo. – dije mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno, yo había quedado con una persona ahora pero se ha ido hace un momento y estoy buscándola... – dijo él apareciendo un leve rubor en su cara o eso me pareció a mí.

- ¡Jejeje! ¡Con Kazuha-chan! ¡Qué bien! – dije juntando las manos e imaginando la cara de felicidad de Kazuha.

- ¡Shhh! Sí, pero no digas nada. – dijo él más sonrojado.

- Bueno, que os vaya muy bien...jejeje...

- ¿Y tú adónde ibas, Mouri? Todavía no me lo has dicho...

- Pues...he quedado con Shinichi. – dije, supongo que algo roja.

- ¿Ya ha vuelto, Kudo? – me preguntó, pareciendo sorprendido, pero creo que sólo lo simulaba. Parecía como si la noticia no le hubiera pillado de sorpresa. – Bueno, pasadlo bien.

- Vosotros también.

Nos despedimos y seguimos nuestros caminos para reencontrarnos con nuestros "amantes o amados".

Finalmente llegué donde habíamos quedado. Me senté en el banco que allí había, a esperar. Él todavía no había llegado. La verdad es que siempre he estado esperándole. Estoy acostumbrada a esperarle siempre. Pero no me importa. Le esperaré siempre que haga falta si es necesario.

Noto unas manos delante de mis ojos que me impiden ver. Son cálidas...parece como si nunca hubieran estado en la lluvia de hoy...

- ¿Quién soy? – dijo una conocida voz detrás de mí.

- ¡Shinichi! – lo reconocí al momento. No podía ser otro.

- ¡Bingo!

Al decir esto último me abrazó por detrás mientras me susurraba al oído..."Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo...pero tengo buenas razones. Perdóname, por favor". Yo me sonrojé ante tan gesto y asentí. En aquel momento no quería discutir cuáles eran esas "buenas razones" para haberme hecho esperar todo este tiempo. Parecía que me lo había dicho de corazón. Me bastaba con estar así, abrazada por él cálidamente, como si la lluvia no existiese. Me parecía como si la espera hubiera valido la pena.

En aquel momento me pasó por la cabeza aquella vez en que yo abracé a Conan, cuando me sentía sola sin Shinichi...¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora?

Shinichi me soltó y se sentó a mi lado en el banco. Entonces yo decidí preguntarle algo que había estado pensando cuando había recordado lo de Conan...

- Shinichi...¿Cómo os conocisteis Conan y tú? Quiero decir...tenías una buena relación pero tú nunca me hablaste de él... – empecé a decir mirándole.

- Pues...bueno...él es un pariente lejano mío...la verdad es que lo conocí poco antes de marcharme pero el niño se ganó mi confianza...jejeje... – dijo él un poco aturdido.

- Ya, ya...seguro... – murmuré apenas audible.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No, qué va..._Sigo pensando que él era Conan..._

- Oye, Ran, yo...

- ¡Ah, por cierto, antes he visto a Hattori-kun! Había quedado con Kazuha-chan aunque me parece un poco extraño que estuvieran aquí en Tokio y no en Osaka...

- Ya...también me lo encontré yo...bueno, Ran, tengo que decirte que...

- ¿Y en dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Quiero decir, sí en un caso pero ¿dónde? – le pregunté. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle y no iba a dejarle hablar hasta que me las contestara. Seguro que él no tenía nada importante qué siempre ha estado conmigo como Conan (o eso creo yo)...ya lo sabe todo de mí. Pero no yo de él.

- Pues...en Nueva York. Solucionando aquel caso. Ran, verás, es que tengo que decirte...

- ¿Dónde te alojabas? Fue mucho tiempo...¿alquilaste un apartamento? O...¿compartiste piso con una chica muy guapa? – le pregunté mirándole con ojos de sospecha (¬¬). Quería ver como reaccionaba sabía que había estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

- ¡RAN! ¿Quieres parar de una vez? – dijo gritando ya muy cabreado.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Si seguía un poco más a lo mejor conseguía que confesara que era Conan. Venga, un poco más.

- ¿En qué zona de Nueva York estuviste? ¿De qué trataba el caso? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en solucionarlo? ¿Por qué...

Ya no pude continuar. Mis preguntas tuvieron que parar. Y me quedé en blanco. Shinichi me había besado. Yo...estaba asombrada. Jamás pensé que enfadarle le haría hacer esto. Me arrepentí en mis adentros por haberle hecho enfadar; hubiera preferido que mi primer beso fuera un poco más romántico...

Entonces recordé varias escenas de cuando yo estaba triste llorando por su ausencia y demás parecidos...y noté que los ojos se me empañaban...estaba llorando. Había estado esperándole mucho tiempo, preocupada por él, y, si él era Conan, me lo estaba ocultando...¿con qué razón? A lo mejor ya no confiaba en mí...a lo mejor sólo me ha besado para que me callara de una vez por todas y no desvelara su secreto...

- Shi...ni...chi... – susurré con voz débil y temblor. Mis lágrimas me impedían decir algo más que eso.

- Ran, lo siento. No llores, por favor. Odio que llores por mi culpa. – me dijo dulcemente, limpiándome las lágrimas con la mano. Seguidamente me abrazó y me susurró al oído "Lo que quería decirte es que te amo. Siento haber sido tan brusco pero es que me estaba poniendo nervioso por no poder decirte que te quería antes de todo". Estaba muy asombrada y no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Me había dicho que me amaba?

- Shinichi...yo, durante todo este tiempo, te he echado muchísimo de menos...y...y...

- Shhh... – dijo él poniéndose un dedo delante de los labios – No importa que digas nada...Déjame que te diga una cosa más. Sí, yo era Conan, pero no quería decírtelo por una buena causa.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo era!

- Verás...¿recuerdas aquel día en que desaparecí? El día en Tropical Land, cuando fuimos tú y yo...¿lo recuerdas, verdad?

Asentí. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquel funesto día? Ya tuve la impresión de que, cuando se iba de mí, se iba muy lejos.

- Pues, cuando me fui corriendo y tú te quedaste allí, estuve observando un chantaje. Pero uno de los hombres de negro vino por detrás y me dio un golpe con un palo y después me metió un veneno en la boca. Un veneno experimental. Después me dejaron allí tirado hasta la noche.

- ¿Un veneno experimental? ¿Cómo se les ocurre utilizar a humanos para eso? – pregunté indignada, sin poder comprender que hubiera gente tan perversa (aunque después de todos los casos que he presenciado...ya nada es raro, supongo).

- Déjame terminar...Bueno, pues cuando llegó la noche me desperté del golpe y unos policías me encontraron. Y decían cosas como "un niño está aquí". La ropa me iba grande y, cuando me miré en un charco, vi lo que había pasado. Había encogido mi cuerpo. Entonces fui a casa del profesor Agasa, para pedirle consejo. Él me sugirió que no dijera a nadie lo que me había pasado y que me comportara como un niño normal mientras estuviera así. Y, que fuera a vuestra casa para poder investigar de cerca los casos que tuviera tu padre para poder encontrar a los hombres de negro que me hicieron encoger y capturar a la banda. No tenía que decir nada de que era Shinichi Kudo porque si la banda se enteraba que estaba todavía vivo, me matarían de verdad y también a todos los que estuvieran relacionados conmigo. Esa es la razón. No quería que te pasara nada. Y ahora que la banda ya ha sido capturada...ya lo puedes saber. Porque sé que seguías sospechando. – concluyó él mirándome.

Y yo pensando que había estado huyendo de mí todo este tiempo, con otras chicas, que era un egoísta con sus casos, y...y...resulta que todo era para protegerme a MÍ. Ahora sí que lloré, tanto como llovía.

- Ran...no te sientas culpable. Entiendo que pensaras así como decías a Conan. Pero no pasa nada...ahora todo se ha acabado. – me dijo, de nuevo dulcemente, abrazándome.

- He sido una egoísta...nunca pensé que podías estar metido en todo un lío así...

- Es normal. No es algo fácil de imaginar. Por favor, Ran, no llores más...sé que has llorado por mi culpa...y por eso me odio a mí mismo. No sabes lo horrible que es ver a la chica que amas llorar por ti y tú siendo niño y sin poder hacer nada. Entiendo que estés enfadada por todo...y, por un día, haré la excepción de dejarme golpear por tus golpes de kárate. Pero sólo hoy, ¿vale? – me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa sincera.

No iba a golpearle. Ahora no. A cambio de eso, le abracé.

- Ran...

Shinichi parecía sorprendido.

- Baka...¿cómo te voy a pegar? Te he esperado tanto tiempo...y ahora no voy a golpearte para que tengas que irte al hospital y tenga que esperar más. Y que sepas que yo también te amo...Shinichi. – le dije suavemente, sin soltarle.

Él no se inmutó. Después de todo, ya lo sabía. Se lo había dicho a Conan yo y él ya lo sabía desde que se lo dije.

Y así, nos quedamos. Abrazados bajo la lluvia, sin importarnos nada más que estar juntos.

Y entonces, cuando Shinichi me volvió a besar (ahora menos brusco), pensé en Hattori-kun y Kazuha-chan...¿cómo lo llevarán?

- Fin del capítulo 2 -

Notas: Konnichi-wa! He vuelto con otro capítulo del fanfic. Nos os podréis quejar fans de Shinichi X Ran (también me incluyo yo xD), que este capítulo está dedicado a vosotros! Jejeje...aunque creo que me quedó demasiado romántico (para variar). ¡Ya sé! El próximo fic será un drama (algo diferente para variar un poco). Por cierto, para los que no estéis muy acostumbrados a las palabras japonesas..._baka _significa algo así como "tonto" o "estúpido". Y, como supongo que algunos habréis deducido por la pregunta retórica de Ran, en el próximo capítulo se tratará a otra parejita y sabréis por qué estaba en Tokio y no en Osaka.

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando el fanfic y me pongáis reviews o enviéis comentarios a mi email. También podéis darme sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos porque la verdad es que las ideas cada vez las tengo más borrosas xD...

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	3. Los amantes se reencuentran II

Cap. 3 – Los amantes se reencuentran (II)

Seguí corriendo. La lluvia no cesaba, a pesar de que ya estaba calado hasta los huesos. ¿Por qué demonios se ha enfadado ahora? No he hecho nada malo...

Ya le dije que había quedado con Kudo para hablar de unas cosas y ella me ha seguido desde Osaka, y encima se ha ido pitando en cuanto hemos terminado de hablar llorando.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué siempre la hago llorar? ¡Me maldigo a mí mismo!...

Kazuha...¿dónde estás?

Continué el camino, me caí en un charco.

- Grrr....justo ahora...brrr..¡qué frío!... – dije. - ¡Achús!

Vaya. Ya me había resfriado. Siempre en el momento más oportuno.

Bueno, como vosotros no sabéis lo que pasó antes de ponerme a correr como un loco, os lo contaré. Veréis, Kudo me llamó a mi casa para decirme que tenía que hablar conmigo y que había conseguido el remedio para volver a ser mayor. Entonces fui adonde habíamos quedado y estuvimos hablando. ¿Que de que hablábamos? Pues de Ran, su amiga de la infancia. Entonces oí un ruido, me giré y vi a Kazuha. Estaba llorando. Y se fue corriendo diciendo "¡Te odio, Heiji!" y yo fui tras ella. Después me encontré a Mouri y simulé no saber nada de que ella había quedado con Kudo y cuando ella me preguntó si había quedado con Kazuha, le dije que sí, aunque no fuera verdad.

Y ahora todavía estoy buscándola. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- ¡Kazuha! ¿Dónde estás? – grité tanto como pude.

Silencio por respuesta. No había nada en la calle en esa noche lluviosa.

Seguí corriendo y entonces la encontré. Pero no estaba sola. Un chico le tenía acorralada en la pared, tapándole la boca y con intenciones no muy inocentes, inmovilizada.

- Cállate, niña. Tu novio no te oirá. Hoy eres toda mía. – dijo con voz siniestra el chico.

Entonces no pude mantenerme callado mirando y me tiré sobre el agresor de Kazuha.

- ¿Qué te has creído que le haces a Kazuha? ¡Viejo pervertido! – dije con rabia asestándole unos buenos golpes.

El tipo pareció asustado. Perro ladrador poco mordedor, como se dice. Y salió despavorido sin decir ni pío.

- Kazuha, ¿estás bien? – pregunté a la chica, sujetándole por los hombros.

Kazuha parecía muy asustada, inmóvil. Con los ojos blancos y pálida. La sacudí con suavidad.

- ¡Kazuha! ¡KAZUHA!

Entonces, pareció salir del estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba.

- He...i....ji...¡Heiji! – gritó llorando, abrazándome.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Nunca me había visto metido en una situación como esa. A los detectives no nos enseñan como hacer frente a situaciones con chicas...

- Kazuha...¿estás bien? – volví a preguntarle.

- ...No. Sigo enfadada. – dijo, empezando de nuevo a llorar – Soy estúpida. Me voy porque te odio y después vengo a ti. Soy muy estúpida...

- Kazuha. ¿Entonces, era verdad que me odias? – le pregunté...algo preocupado.

- ...¡_Ahou_! Claro que no pero es que... – dijo todavía llorando, agarrándome con fuerza la camiseta.

- Dime. – le dije, animándola a continuar.

- Estabais hablando de Ran-chan. Y...

- Un momento. ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Que estabais hablando de cómo declararte a Ran-chan. Entonces, te gusta Ran-chan. Y entonces... – dijo ella con rapidez, como si quisiera acabar pronto.

- Para. No es verdad eso.

- ¿Cómo que no es verdad? Yo lo oí, mis oídos no me engañaron. No me mientas, Heiji, ya he tenido bastante. Si le quieres, ves, díselo, déjame aquí tirada. No me importa si vuelve a venir el tipo de antes y me hace algo. A nadie le importa y a mí tampoco...igual soy una estúpida. – dijo ella sin dejar de llorar, mojando mi camiseta mucho más de lo que ya estaba por la lluvia.

No me dejaba hablar. No quería escucharme. Y todo lo que decía iba directo a mis sentimientos. Le estaba haciendo daño pero ella me estaba tentando...así que...

Acerqué mi cara más a la de ella. Nuestras narices casi rozaban. Podía sentir su respiración agitada en medio de la lluvia y sus ojos mirándome con miedo.

- ¿Qué, qué...qué haces, Heiji?

Jejeje...parece que le he puesto nerviosa...A ver si ahora me deja hablar.

- Kazuha. Todo lo que has dicho ha sido un malentendido. Estaba dándole consejos a Kudo para declararse a Mouri. A mí no me gusta Mouri. Tú eres la única para mí. Y no eres tonta y no voy a dejar que ese tipo vuelva a por ti. ¿Lo entiendes? – le dije suavemente, pronunciando bien cada palabra, para que viera que no mentía.

- Heiji...¿qué has dicho? Creo que mis oídos AHORA sí que me están engañando. – dijo ella algo sonrojada (me llegaba la calidez de sus mejillas) algo sorprendida.

- No te engañan, Kazuha. Has oído perfectamente. Te quiero, Kazuha. Sólo a ti. Nadie más.

Ella me abrazó más fuerte y me besó de improvisto. Aunque estábamos bajo la lluvia, parecía que nuestros cuerpos eran inmunes a ella. No notábamos el frío, ni el agua caer. Sólo calidez...un beso cálido...que duró...

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabemos exactamente cuanto duró pero pareció que el tiempo se hubiera parado solo para nosotros. Para Kazuha y yo.

- _Ahou_...me lo podías haber dicho antes...Entonces no me habría puesto tan celosa...- me dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y mirándome con simulado enfado. Se veía preciosa...

No pude evitar darle otro beso, que ella me correspondió.

- Volvamos a Osaka, Kazuha. – le dije, separándome de ella y cogiéndole de la mano.

- Te quiero, Heiji...gracias por haberme salvado antes...

Los dos abandonaron el callejón, cogidos de la mano, hacia su país natal, Osaka.

Mientras tanto, otra pareja les miraba desde un rincón...

- Parece que ellos también tuvieron su historia feliz. – dijo la chica mirando con dulzura a su pareja.

- Sí...

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad por la "resurrección definitiva" de Shinichi. Había gente que no estaba tan contenta. Gente que quería a Conan y...a Shinichi. En concreto dos chicas. ¿Qué les pasará? ¿Cómo se sentirán?

Fin del tercer capítulo.

El tercer capítulo llegó a su fin. Ya sé que este fue más corto pero es que si lo alargaba más me hubiera salido demasiado meloso...prefiero dejarlo así. Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo y enviando reviews. Gracias a los que ya lo hicieron , de verdad. Jejeje...¿quiénes serán esas chicas? ¿Quién lo sabe? XD

Ya sabéis comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc. al review o email.


	4. No todo es felicidad

Cap. 4 – No todo es felicidad

¿Qué hora debía ser ya? Había perdido la cuenta...

Seguramente ya habría dicho lo que quería decir y mucho más a su querida amiga de la infancia. Me alegro por él. Pero realmente no.

Ojalá le hubiera conocido cuando éramos pequeños. Quizá las cosas serían ahora diferentes...pero eso es el pasado. Ya no puedo hacer nada.

Realmente, ¿no debería tomarme ya el mismo antídoto que le he dado para volver a ser la de antes? ¿No debería volver a ser Shiho Miyano, científica? ¿O mejor seguir siendo la alumna de primaria Ai Haibara?

Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Seguir siendo para siempre Ai Haibara. Y crecer como una niña normal, sin preocupaciones. Olvidándome de la organización y de mi familia. Vivir una nueva vida. Y también olvidar a...Kudo...

Si yo tuviera alguien a quien acudir como Shiho Miyano, volvería a ser la de antes, pero no tiene sentido volver a estar sola. Al menos, ahora tengo a los niños que, aunque sean infantiles, ya no me hacen sentir sola y al doctor Agasa. Ahora no estoy sola...

DING DONG

-¡Haibara!

¿Quién será a estas horas? Miré por la ventana y vi a los niños agitando las manos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?

- ¡Hemos venido a recogerte a ti y a Conan-kun para ir de acampada esta noche! ¡Nos llevan mis padres! – soltó Ayumi muy contenta, seguramente esperando a que Conan saliera y también viniera.

- Conan se ha ido. Vinieron sus padres a recogerle y se fue al extranjero con ellos. No le dio tiempo ni de despedirse...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Se ha ido? ¡No puede ser! Conan-kun...sniff...sniff...¡Conan-kun! – decía Ayumi bastante desolada y triste.

- Ayumi-chan...anímate. Estamos nosotros. Seguro que Conan volverá algún día. – dijo Mitsuhiko con tono pacificador.

- Sí, eso, eso. – afirmó Genta.

- Pero...pero...- tartamudeaba Ayumi. Las palabras no le salían.

Pobrecita...su Conan se ha ido y ahora seguro que está felizmente con la novia...Pero no puedo decirle eso...

- Ayumi...no te preocupes. Hay muchos chicos mejores que él. Seguro que Mitsuhiko y Genta están de acuerdo conmigo... – dije para intentar que se animara.

- ¡Claro! ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras! – dijeron al unísono Mitsuhiko y Genta.

- Gracias...chicos.

- Bueno, vamos a la acampada, ¿no? – dijo Genta. – Ya me está entrando hambre...

- Como siempre, pensando en la comida...¿no cambias, eh Genta? – dijo Mitsuhiko mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Pues voy a coger las cosas para irnos, ¿ok, chicos? –dije.

- ¡OK!

Entré de nuevo en la casa del doctor Agasa, ahora mi casa también.

- ¡Ey, doctor! Me voy de acampada con los niños, ¿ok?

- Vale. – dijo sin apartar la vista de su ordenador.

Fui a mi habitación y comencé a preparar la mochila. El saco de dormir, la comida, un libro,...

Entonces vi el objeto que había dejado Kudo antes de marcharse corriendo para buscar a su amiguita. Sus gafas. Aquellas gafas que me había dejado una vez para que no me descubrieran los hombres de negro en la fiesta aquella. Esa vez agradecí su gesto, aunque me mostré inexpresiva hacia él. Acaba de caer algo sobre las gafas...¿lágrimas? ¿Estoy llorando?

- Haibara.

El doctor Agasa había entrado en mi habitación mientras yo estaba en mis cavilaciones sobre aquel día. No me había percatado de ello.

- Son las gafas de Kudo, ¿verdad? – dijo el doctor, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- ...

- Sé que debes estar pasándolo mal. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia y tú...

- Déjelo, doctor. Ya sé cuál es mi situación. Amor no correspondido. Es igual, no se preocupe. Ya lo superaré.

- Me alegro que pienses así...bueno, que sepas que yo te puedo ayudar cuando lo necesites...

- Gracias, doctor. Agradezco su ayuda. Ahora...me tengo que ir.

Salí de mi habitación, dejando las gafas de Kudo en un cajón y llevándome la mochila.

- Hasta mañana, doctor.

Salí de casa y me reuní con los niños, que me estaban esperando desde hacía cuarto de hora. ¿Tanto había estado pensando en Kudo?...

En fin, eso da igual ahora. Me voy de acampada. ¿Cuánto hacía que iba de acampada? Seguramente desde aquella vez en que fuimos toda la familia: mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana y yo al monte...cuando éramos pequeñas. Quizá tan pequeñas como soy yo ahora...pero sin todos los recuerdos malos que tengo ahora....

Aquella vez me decías, hermana, "¡Quiero vivir muuuuuchos años! Y ayudar a quien lo necesite y tener un novio que me quiera."

Hermana, yo viviré por ti lo que hubieras querido vivir tú. Aunque no pueda hacer que me quiera la persona que yo quiero, puedo vivir y puedo enamorarme otra vez. No se ha acabado todo.

"No tengo que escapar de mis problemas", eso me dijiste, ¿no, Kudo? Tú me lo enseñaste. Así que voy a aplicar lo que dijiste. Gracias por todo, Kudo.

Y...adiós, Kudo.

Fin del capítulo 4.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Ya sé que he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo pero es que tenéis que entender que no puedo estar todo el día al ordenador y tampoco tengo todos los días inspiración. No puedo prometer que el siguiente tarde menos pero sí que ya quedan pocos para llegar a la conclusión. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer los siguientes...así que si tenéis ideas...ya sabéis qué podéis decirme.

Como siempre, me gustaría que pusierais reviews o me enviarais emails para comentarme el fanfic...

¡Hasta el próximo!


	5. 3 años más tarde

Cap. 5 – 3 años más tarde...

Era un día espléndido. No se observaba ni una sola nube en el horizonte. Los animales daban una gran actividad al paisaje. Y, en un claro despejado, una zona virgen y muy soleada, dos personas. Una llorando, la otra sonriendo. El anillo de boda relucía en la mano de la joven. Después de alegrías y tristezas, finalmente, se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba. El cuartel de policía entero rechinaba los dientes. Envidiaban la suerte del chico y las lágrimas de felicidad de la chica.

Pocos días después, una iglesia se llenó de gente. Todo estaba lleno de flores. La novia tuvo que esperar poco más de diez minutos a su prometido.

Arreglándose, se había retardado un poco. Estaba muy nervioso. Tanto tiempo deseando estar para siempre con ella y ahora estaba totalmente indeciso sobre todo el asunto. ¿Y si no sabía hacerla feliz? ¿Y si seguía fracasando en sus casos como policía? Estaba lleno de dudas. Quizá no hizo bien en pedirle que se casara con él. Pero, sin embargo, ella no le había rechazado. Más bien lo contrario, ella le había aceptado y hasta había llorado (de felicidad).

Una figura de un joven, que hasta hacía tres años justamente había sido un niño de 7 años encogido por una droga, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Éste le infundió ánimos, le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. A ella seguro que no le importaba que él no fuera brillante en su trabajo. Ella, simplemente, sería feliz estando a su lado y eso es lo que le haría más feliz y no grandes honores.

Él creyó que el joven no se debía equivocar. De hecho, estaba en lo cierto.

Así que fue a la iglesia y ahí se reunió con la novia. Ésta le abrazó recordando su retraso. El chico se excusó torpemente y dio comienzo la boda.

Todos los amigos y familia de ambos se agruparon en torno a la ceremonia. Allí estaban todos: la madre de la novia (la cual lloraba porque su hija finalmente había sentado cabeza), los compañeros del cuartel (llorando pero...¿de tristeza? Eso parecía...), los miembros de la liga de detectives júnior (que ahora ya no lo eran), el joven que le había ayudado antes y su novia, y un largo etcétera. Todos, menos la gran mayoría del cuartel, sonreían. Por fin, todo estaba tranquilo. Y cada uno era feliz junto a quien quería.

Después de toda la celebración pertinente, la novia lanzó el ramo y...lo cogió al vuelo una joven (la cual en ese momento estaba cogiendo del brazo a su novio karateka y se puso a dar brincos, el chico se sonrojó levemente). Ella sería la próxima novia.

Y así fue.

Fin

¡Hola, hola! De nuevo, reportándose Daria. Bueno, aquí tenéis el final de este fanfic. Voy a explicarlo un poco para la gente que no lo haya entendido muy bien. En este capítulo se narra la boda de Takagi con Sato. El joven que le ayuda cuando está indeciso es Shinichi, su novia Ran (obviamente) y la joven que recibe ramo es Sonoko con Makoto. Ya sé que este capítulo ha sido muy corto pero la verdad es que ya se me habían acabado las ideas con el fic y prefería acabarlo y dedicarme de lleno al otro que estoy haciendo: "Metropolitan Police Love Story 0". Ahora intentaré ir más rápido con el otro, espero que lo sigáis y dejéis reviews . ¡Nos vemos! Gracias por haberme leído y dejad reviews!!


End file.
